The next generation
by DreamixAngel
Summary: Two trainers are starting their journey, but with their Pokémon and skill, there will be more trouble than they thought...A complete OC fic. I edited this a little, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Start of a journey**

Beep…beep…beep…

"Elly, turn off the alarm…" the red-head muttered.

"Get it yourself…" another answered back.

Beep…beep…beep…

"Please, Elly… I'm dreaming about my prince charming…" the first begged, still asleep.

Her twin groaned and turned into a more comfortable position.

The door to the twins' bedroom opened slowly and footsteps announced the presence of another person. The footsteps were light and soft, creeping toward the beds. The alarm stopped its screaming but another sound soon followed.

"What are you two still doing in bed?" a female voice boomed, causing both girls to fall out of bed from the sudden outburst. "You two had better hurry up or else you'll both be late!"

Feeling satisfied with herself, Katherine walked out and slammed the door.

"Told you mom's an alarm clock…" Amber mumbled, rubbing her sore bum.

"Yeah…loud, annoying and never on time…" Amber's twin, Elyssa, responded.

The twins looked at each other before bursting into fits of laughter: Amber's hair looked like it received an electric shock and Elyssa's mimicked the exact style.

Standing up, they began to finish up for the day. Elyssa chose to wear black jeans, a set of flat black shoes, and a black top with sleeves that ended midway on her arms. She put a forest-green belt around her waist that had six pockets for her Pokéballs and a large pouch for her Pokédex. Elyssa put fake strands of black hair into her own, the fake hair weaved and the length of her real hair. The black and crimson hair, along with the clothes, gave the impression that Elyssa was a rock star.

Amber dressed herself in navy jeans, black sneakers, as well as a black t-shirt with a lightning bolt. She wore a black belt with the same pockets that Elyssa had. Amber then asked Elyssa to weave her hair and then tie it, some strands hanging to frame Amber's face.

Both picked up their bags, already packed, and headed downstairs. Katherine was already serving breakfast, their father reading the daily newspaper.

"Morning!" the twins greeted their parents together.

"You two sound cheerful." The father replied, turning a page. "Any special occasion?"

"Today's the day, Honey." Katherine answered. "Our girls are going on their journey, remember?"

Kevin looked up from his paper at his daughters who seated themselves at the table, exact images of their mother: crimson hair ending just above the waist and strands to frame the face that ended below the ken, antique-brown eyes and a dazzling smile.

"It's today?" Kevin asked, confusion written all over his face.

"Yup!" Amber exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Today, Elly and I will be going on our journey!"  
>"If Amber doesn't make us late again…" Elyssa added, smirking at her twin.<p>

"I resent that!"

Elyssa shrugged her shoulders and continued her eating.

"Today is really the day?" Kevin repeated, leaning back in disbelief.

"Yes, Honey." Katherine answered. "And aren't proud of them?"

Kevin gave no reaction, then let loose.

"I'm ecstatic! My girls are going to whip their butts in the Ghyto League! No one would be able to beat them because they're so unpredictable! They will most definitely cause trouble for anyone who they come across!" Kevin exclaimed, jumping from his chair. "Imagine the headlines!"

With that, he skipped into the living room.

"Wow…Dad's more excited than we are…" Elyssa said, blinking.

"Who knew he could get so excited?" Amber added, mirroring Elyssa's expression.

Kevin soon returned with a small box in his hands.

"Amber, Elyssa, your mother and I thought it's time to give you a little something." Kevin informed them, placing the box on the table.

"You see, your father and I were each given a necklace when we started our journey." Katherine explained as Kevin removed two necklaces from the box. "And we thought we'd give them to you for good luck."

Kevin held a necklace in each hand, each one with the pendant of a Pokémon.

"Pick one." Kevin instructed.

Elyssa leaned forward, trying to decide. She picked up the silver chain, a baby-pink pendant of Mew attached to it. Amber then took the gold chain, a blue pendant of Manaphi at the end.

"They're beautiful." Elyssa said, examining the piece of jewellery.

"They really are." Amber added, placing hers around her neck. "Thanks!"

"Truly! We'll treasure them always."

"We should get going…" Amber said, looking at the watch on the wall. "We'll be late if we don't."

"Promise us you'll keep in touch and stay out of trouble…" Katherine begged her daughters as they got up.

"We promise." Elyssa said, hugging her mother.

"We'll even remind each other of it." Amber added, joining in the hug.

The girls greeted their parents and exited, leaving their parents in the doorway. They headed off to the laboratory at the farthest end of the town of Uhia, where Professor Cindy was waiting to give a starter Pokémon to any new trainers or coordinators.

_Please give me a review to tell me what you think. Anything is welcome, except flames. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Meeting of an enemy**

Uhia was a small town, much smaller than most, and was one of the safest places in the Ghyto Region. The houses were small but had more than enough space for the family living in them and were painted different bright colours.

The two walked through the entire town, greeting everyone from the baker to the rich and spoiled Diana. Diana was the same age as the twins and had long and flowing pink hair. She had deep blue eyes and was wearing yellow top with thin straps on the shoulders and a pink skirt, loose pink boots finishing off the outfit.

The laboratory look quite normal on the outside, but the inside was another story. There were rooms for just about each type of Pokémon, certain types sharing with others to save some space. In the middle of the building was the Research Facility, where Professors studied Pokémon to learn more about them. Pokéballs were aligned on racks against the white walls, the entire room sanitised to ensure no one gets ill. All in all, it was like a Research Lab in the middle of what one might call a petting-zoo. The Pokémon were allowed freedom to do what they felt like, as long as they didn't detonate the place.

Upon arriving, the twins were shocked to find so many people looking for a starter Pokémon.

"Quite the turnout." Elyssa commented. "Who knew so many kids lived around here?"

"I know what you mean." Amber added. "I haven't even seen half of them in my entire life!"

The crowd kept pushing forward, everyone eager to get a Pokémon. Professor Cindy was standing on a small porch in front of the entrance, trying to calm the crowd down.

"Everyone, please! Don't push! Everyone will get a chance, so don't worry!"  
>Cindy had short black hair, hazel eyes and a happy personality. One trait that stood out about her is the fact that she loves opera, but can't sing it. Cindy seemed like she had enough and let loose a high, and very false, note, causing everyone to clutch their ears.<p>

"Much better." Cindy commented when there was absolute silence. "There is one for each of you, so don't take more than that. Take your time, decide carefully which one you want because after you leave, I won't accept returns. I'll be at the back entrance with six Pokéballs and a Pokédex, so meet me there once you've decided. Any questions?"

The crowd murmured and looked from one person to the next, but no one responded.

"Okay then. Go have fun."

She stepped off and the crowd rushed in, making a really loud racket.

"Well, if it isn't the losers from Loserville." Diana spat, walking past Amber and Elyssa.

"And if it isn't the princess of Idiots." Amber spat back.

"At least I'm worthy of being royalty."

"Amber…" Elyssa warned as Amber clenched her fists. "We don't have time for this right now. Let's go."

Amber shot one last glare at Diana before allowing herself to be dragged away by her twin. They parted ways once inside the lab, Amber heading in one direction while Elyssa took another. Deciding to pick a Pokémon in the first room she reached, Amber opened a yellow door, giving her access to a room filled with Electric, Ground and Fighting Pokémon.

There were so many to choose from, Amber had to blink several times to make sure she wasn't seeing double. A Geodude was wrestling a Machop, Machop currently winning, a Sandshrew was trying to dig a hole but was failing miserably and a Pikachu was chasing a Magnemite. The room was covered in natural grass, a small pond in the middle with some trees surrounding it as well as the rest of the room. An open glass roof let in fresh air, covering the entire room.

"If you're planning on taking that Pikachu, don't."

Amber spun around to see Diana standing in the doorway, determination in her eyes.

"I've always wanted one and I'm not about to be stopped when I'm so close."

She walked right past Amber, heading towards Pikachu. Pikachu caught up, but was picked up by Diana before it could tackle Magnemite.

"I think I'll have you." Diana told Pikachu.

Pikachu blinked, turned his head to the side and looked at Diana.

"We're gonna have tons of fun!"

Pikachu went stiff, blinked and then did the one thing Diana didn't expect: it shocked her.

Pikachu's cheeks gave off electricity, causing Diana to faint from the high voltage as Pikachu let the energy loose and she dropped it. Pikachu looked at her, stuck out its tongue to mock her and then ran off.

Amber followed in pursuit, eager to make it hers. Being bigger, Amber quickly caught up and tackled it, ending with a loud thump on the ground. Pikachu squirmed, trying to free itself from Amber's tight grip, but to no avail.

Deciding it had had enough, Pikachu began to charge up energy to electrocute its captor, but was stopped before it could by Amber's gentle voice.

"Am I asking too much if I ask you to be my first Pokémon?"

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, trying to stay as alert as possible for any unexpected event.

"Amber!" Cindy screamed in concern as she came running into the room. "I heard a loud clap of thunder and I… What happened to Diana?" Cindy asked as her eyes caught sight of Diana's passed-out form.

Amber looked at Diana, passed out on the ground, then at Cindy, at Pikachu, whose face was blank, and back at Cindy.

"Pikachu shocked her." Came Amber's reply.

"Pikachu…shocked her?" Cindy repeated as Diana slowly started to regain consciousness. "Did Diana say something that might've made him to it?"

"Yeah, she said: I think I'll have you. Does that help?"

Amber truly couldn't help it. She had to smirk on the inside to express how glad she was that Pikachu gave Diana what she deserved, she had to learn that she couldn't have everything she wanted…

Cindy let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples with her index fingers.

"Hey! That's my Pikachu!" Diana screamed, causing both Cindy and Amber to jump, which also resulted in Amber get electrocuted by Pikachu from the sudden outburst. Amber also fainted and Pikachu moved to a spot beside her head, turning its head to the side.

"Pika?"

"Diana." Cindy said sternly. "Pokémon must be asked if they want to be yours if it's your starter type. After that, if you defeat a Pokémon and catch it, it's yours."

"But I always get what I want!" Diana whined, throwing a mini-tantrum.

"Diana, it doesn't work that way. Most Pokémon here pick their own trainer, rather than the trainer picking them. Pikachu didn't like you and that's why you were shocked. It seemed Amber approached him in a different way and that's why she wasn't shocked, but she did get a dose since your outburst scared him and it was his own reflexes."

"But I still want him!"

Pikachu was poking Amber's cheek with his small fingers, trying to get her to wake up. Seeing that it didn't work, he tried a different approach: slapping her face. Pikachu hit so hard, it caused Amber to wake up and bolt upright, rubbing her cheek.

Pikachu was lying on the grass, laughing.

"Very funny." Amber snapped and stood up, brushing herself off.

Pikachu ran towards her, up her leg and went to go sit on her shoulder. Amber merely smiled and stroked him, making him want some more attention.

"Hands off! He's mine!" Diana yelled, charging at Amber.

Amber side-stepped, making Diana miss and land hard on the ground. Shaking their heads in disappointment, Amber headed out of the room with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"I think he'll be mine, then." Amber said to Cindy who gave a nod.

"Go find your sister and I'll see you two at the exit." Cindy replied.

Elyssa was inside a room filled with Water, Normal and Flying types. The room looked exactly the same as the one Amber was in, except for the pond that was bigger. Elyssa entered with caution, afraid that something might attack her.

Elyssa was truly shocked at the amount of Pokémon inside the room. They got along quite well, it seemed like a sin to try and disturb them. Gazing around, she wondered which one she should pick.

She noticed, however, that a Squirtle was sitting all by itself in a corner, watching the other Pokémon from under a large tree. Some Pokémon called to it to join, but it refused and continued watching.

"What are you doing all by your lonesome?" Elyssa asked, turning Squirtle's attention to her.

It said nothing and turned his attention back to all the other Pokémon.

"You know," Elyssa went on as she sat down next to it. "I know how you feel. You don't really want to participate in what they're doing, because you're scared of what'll happen, right?"

Squirtle gave a small nod, his gaze still fixed on the playing Pokémon.

"I used to feel like that too." Elyssa went on. "When I was younger, kids always made fun of me. I couldn't play any sport nor any game. I was truly horrible, but then I found something I could do that none of them could."

Squirtle turned his attention to Elyssa, making her smile and she went on.

"I could do tricks, just like a magician. I could make things disappear, reappear and I could even tell them what card they're holding in their hands. It astonished them to the point that everyone wanted to be my friend. I did find a true friend, but then we separated because she stole my boyfriend from me. I bet you also have a talent no one else has, so care to show me?"

"Squirtle?"

Elyssa simply smiled and Squirtle squirmed, unsure if he should do anything.

"Come on, I'm sure you have some talent and I promise I won't laugh." Elyssa tried to motivate him and Squirtle got up, full of determination.

He took a deep breath, facing Elyssa and blew…but nothing came out. Squirtle blew until he had no breath left and slumped on the ground, ashamed that he couldn't do what he wanted to.

"Hey, Elly!" Amber called, running up to her sister, but stopped when she saw Elyssa's concerned eyes and Squirtle's shame.

"Pika?" Pikachu said as he jumped down and headed over to Squirtle.

"Wow…" Elyssa said in surprise and Squirtle just hung his head lower. "A Squirtle with the lungs of life! Man, I've never seen a Squirtle that had such a large lung capacity!"

Squirtle still said nothing and Elyssa moved closer to him, eager to help.

"Hey, don't be sad. So, you can't sprout water like you're supposed to, but we can fix that."

"Squirtle…" Squirtle replied, still feeling ashamed.

"Hey, I can't do that either. Here, watch."

Squirtle looked up and Elyssa drew a large breath and breathed, but only air came out. Squirtle started laughing and was lying on his back, Amber was looking at Elyssa like she was crazy and Pikachu was sporting a face that said that he was terribly confused at what was happening.

"So, how about you come with me and we'll both learn to shoot water?" Elyssa asked, extending a hand to Squirtle.

He got up, looked at her for a second before standing proud.

"Squirtle squir."

"I'll take that as a "yes, Sir"!" Amber exclaimed, causing Squirtle to blush and Elyssa to smile.

Elyssa got up, picked up Squirtle and then she spotted Pikachu.

"Oh, how cute!" Elyssa exclaimed.

"I know. He's an Electric type." Amber replied and Elyssa froze.

"E…Electric?"

"Yeah, that's what I said." It was then that a realisation hit her. "Oh, shoot. I'm sorry, Elly! He was just so cute and…"

"As…as…long as…as he…" Elyssa stammered.

"He won't shock you, unless you try to mess with him, so relax."

Elyssa gave a nervous nod and Pikachu ran back up Amber's body to sit on her shoulder and the twins left to find Cindy.

Cindy was found at the exit, just like she promised, but a boy was with her. He was holding a Charmander in his arms and Cindy seemed to be explaining something to him. He nodded and then left, a huge smile on his face.

Turning her attention away, Cindy saw the twins come closer, each with a Pokémon.

"Amber, you do know what I'm going to say, don't you?" Cindy asked.

"Keep in tact and away from Elyssa." Amber replied and Cindy nodded.

"Well, if you're both happy with your Pokémon, take six balls. You both will also get a Pokédex for some assistance on discovering the Pokémon in this region. Any questions?"

The twins shook their heads and Cindy handed them each a light-blue Pokédex and held a tray with twelve Pokéballs. Taking six each, the twins thanked Cindy before heading outside.

"Where to first?" Elyssa asked, using a ball to put Squirtle into.

"Mauve City." Amber replied, copying Elyssa's actions. "Our first badge awaits! But before that, we should head into Uhia forest to catch some Pokémon."

_How was it? Reviews would be very much appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy it. I'm also accepting OC's as Gym Leaders, if you'd like to write one in. I want: **name, looks, personality, age, looks of the badge and their type of Pokémon.** Remember that you can only choose one type, so think carefully. **Normal types are not allowed,** since one reviewer already took that, and you can also tell me the Pokémon you want or I'll do it for you. You may only pick from the first 151 Pokémon, since I'm doing this season for season. _

_Happy reading!_

**Chapter three**

**A new friend**

Uhia forest. Big, green and, to Amber's disgust, filled with bugs. Coming to the start of the forest, Amber shivered and Elyssa grinned.

"Oh, relax, Amy," Elyssa joked. "This forest is only filled with bugs, creepy-crawlies, worms and spiders. There's nothing to worry about and besides, they'll only go for you because they can sense fear…"

Amber swallowed the large lump in her throat, shivered and then nodded, motioning for Elyssa to enter first. Shrugging, Elyssa walked in, Amber walking very slowly behind her.

"Maybe…we should…should find…a…a…AAAHHHHHHH!" Amber screamed and Elyssa whipped around.

Amber was a pale sheet and staring at a purple furball with red insect eyes.

"I wonder what that is…" Elyssa said, taking out her Pokédex.

'Venonat, the poison-bug Pokémon. Its large eyes act as radars and in bright places you can see that they are clusters of many tiny eyes.' The female voice said.

"AAAAHHHHHHH! Get it away! Get it away!" Amber shrieked, running to hide behind Elyssa.

Venonat looked at Amber and moved his head to the side.

"Venonat?" He asked.

"Think it's wild?" Elyssa asked. "I don't want to fight it and then find out that it's someone's Pokémon…"

"You…you…can't…" Amber stammered. "I...I hate bugs….and…Squirtle…"

"I fear electricity and you picked an Electric type Pokémon! Consider this to be payback!"

Amber went even paler and Elyssa took out Squirtle's ball, ready to fight Venonat, when all of a sudden…

"Don't! That's mine!"

A young boy, about the age of the two girls, came running towards them and stopped, completely out of breath.

"That's…my…Venomoth…" he said, his voice sounding a bit deeper than what one would expect from a teen.

He had white, almost yellow, spiked hair, brown trousers, a brown shirt and black sneakers. He also had an orange back-pack and a black belt around his waist with six Pokéballs and a Pokédex. His eyes held determination and were almost orange.

"Uhm… Don't you mean that's your _Venonat_?" Elyssa asked.

"Huh? No, Venomoth… At least, that's what it'll be soon…"

"Oh… I'm sorry, I thought it was wild…"

"It's not… It's my first captured Pokémon…"

"You already caught a Pokémon?" Amber asked, joining the conversation.

"Yeah, but I let it out for some training and it ran off!"

He took out a ball and pressed the button to take Venonat back, but Venonat dodged the red beam and ran off.

"Hey! Come back here!"

The boy ran after Venonat, calling for it to stop.

"Who was that guy?" Elyssa asked, putting away Squirtle and Amber shook her head.

"Don't know, don't care, as long as he chased that Pokémon away…" Amber replied.

"Maybe we should go help…"

"I'm not about to go chasing after a purple furball with scary red eyes!"

"Suit yourself. Just watch out for that worm…"

Elyssa ran in the same direction as the boy and Amber looked around for the so-called worm. Spotting a green caterpillar on a tree stump, Amber went after Elyssa, begging her to wait for her.

"Elly, wait up!"

The boy kept running after Venonat, the twins following as close as they could.

"Would it help if we weakened it first?" Amber yelled, silently hoping it would.

"You can try, but I doubt that!" the boy yelled back and Amber stopped.

"In that case…Pikachu, I choose you!"

Amber threw Pikachu's ball in the air and it released the captured Pokémon. Pikachu came out in a flash of white, taking the form of Pikachu. He landed before Amber and she took command.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu charged up energy in his red cheeks and then let loose a sound that sounded like thunder, yelling "Pikachu!" as a streak of yellow electricity shot through the air, hitting Venonat.

Venonat flew a few feet and then hit the ground, passed out.

"Venonat!" the boy called, running over to Venonat. "That's quite a powerful attack, how did you get your Pikachu so strong?"

"I didn't," Amber replied. "I got him about ten minutes ago, so maybe Venonat is just weak."

"My Venonat is not weak!"

He stood up and put Venonat into a Pokéball, going in in the form of red waves. He then turned his attention to the twins behind him.

"Name's Jace, Pokémon Master of tomorrow." He introduced himself.

"I'm Amber and this is Elyssa." Amber introduced. "And who says you'll be a Pokémon Master?"

"I dropped out of Poké Tec and I'm going to prove them all wrong!"  
>"Wrong about what?" Elyssa asked.<p>

Jace hesitated before answering and Amber cut in before he could.

"You sucked there, didn't you?"

"Yeah, well so what! I don't need anyone's help to become the best, so don't offer it!" Jace screamed.

"We weren't going to." Elyssa corrected him. "We're journeying ourselves."

"Oh yeah? I bet the two of you don't even know the difference between a Vulpix and a Flareon!"  
>"Flareon is an evolved form of Eevee and Vulpix isn't." Amber snapped.<p>

"Not to mention that Vulpix has six red tails and Flareon has only one made up fire." Elyssa added.

"Yeah, well, I'm still better than you!" Jace persisted.

"I bet you don't even know the difference between a Pidgeot and a Pidgeotto!" Amber screamed, clenching her fists.

"I do too! Pidgeotto is the evolve form of Pidgeot!"  
>"And you lose five points!" Elyssa interrupted. "Pidgeot is the evolve form of Pidgeotto. Get it right!"<p>

"They're both flying types, so what does it matter?" Jace asked, turning his back on them and folding his arms over his chest.

"Elly, he's really getting on my nerves…" Amber said and Elyssa walked up to Pikachu and pinched him in the sides.

Pikachu got such a fright, he launched another Thunderbolt and it hit Jace, giving him one heck of a shock and caused him to pass out, his hair standing in different directions.

"Thanks, Elly." Amber said.

"Don't mention it," Elyssa replied. "Now the question remains: should we allow him to join us or not?"

"I say we leave him, I don't want some drop-out to be my friend."

Pikachu ran over to Jace and began to poke him on the cheeks, hoping to wake him up.

"Pikachu, return." Amber said, holding Pikachu's ball in her hand as she pressed the button to let it take Pikachu in.

Jace stirred and the twins made a quick decision to swipe his balls. Amber quickly grabbed Jace's six balls before he could wake up. Handing three to Elyssa, the twins hid the balls in their bags before standing like nothing was wrong.

"Ow….my head…" Jace said, opening his eyes and clutching his head.

He noticed Amber and Elyssa, just…standing there, but their smiles made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Jace stood up, leaned against a near-by tree when his legs almost gave way and looked at his belt.

"What? Where are my Pokéballs?" Jace yelled, frantically searching himself and the ground as Amber and Elyssa tried their best to keep blank faces.

"I had them a few minutes ago, so they can't just…"

Jace looked up at the twins, who were both sporting smirks. Getting up, he walked up to them and held out his hand.

"Hand 'em over." Jace demanded and the twins smiled.

"Only if you can catch us." Elyssa said.

"What?"

Jace caught what they meant and was about to tackle them, when the twins ran right past him and deeper into Uhia forest, Jace following as he yelled various things…

"Same plan?" Elyssa asked.

"As always." Amber replied.

The twins then split, both going into separate directions and Jace stopped.

"Hey! No fair!" He yelled before running after Amber.

_How was this chapter? Any good? Please leave me a review before you leave this story, they make me want to write…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

**Training**

"You'd better run faster or else you'll never catch up!" Amber called, running as fast as she could.

"Says you!" Jace called from behind. "I'll catch you before you even realize it!"

Amber simply smirked and continued to run. Before her, the road crossed and Amber saw as Elyssa came running toward the same crossing, meaning the two would cross if they continued to follow their chosen paths.

Spotting each other, they nodded and Amber began to run faster. The twins reached the crossroad and Amber took out Jace's balls and when the twins reached each other, Amber handed them to Elyssa and both stopped.

Jace came to a halt before them, out of breath.

"Welcome to the crossroads, Jace." Amber said. "When one reaches a crossroad, a decision needs to be made."

"The decision usually consists of two choices," Elyssa added. "Your decision does too."

"You must choose: Your way or Our way,"

"Say what?" Jace asked, unsure if he heard them correctly.

"You must choose: Your way or Our way," Amber repeated.

"As with every decision, you must weigh the options," Elyssa went on. "Your way: you get three Pokéballs back and must work for the other three. Our way: you must catch both Amber and I before you receive your six balls and you must battle one of us as a one-on-one."

"Why on earth would I do that?" Jace asked.

"We don't let just anyone travel with us," Amber explained. "You must prove your worth first. See it as initiation."

"I can travel on my own!"

"Then clearly you didn't read the Guidebook," Elyssa said. "They ask travellers to travel in groups of at least two because of bandits, criminals, and murderers. It's your choice: take one of the tests and travel with us or go on your own, fearing what's around every corner…"

Jace frowned and considered each option.

"Nah, I'll go on my own," He said after a few minutes.

Shrugging their shoulders, Amber told Elyssa to give him his balls back. Sighing, Elyssa removed his balls from her back-pack and gave them back.

"Don't come running to us if something happens…" Amber warned, giving him a glare.

"I won't," Jace answered before taking one of the paths.

The twins waited until he was out of sight before turning to each other.

"I vote ten minutes," Amber said and offered her hand.

"If it's the usual deal, then I vote an hour," Elyssa said and Amber nodded.

They shook hands before returning to the dilemma at hand.

"We should get some training done before something bad happens to us," Amber said. "Squirtle can't really put up much of fight."

"I think I saw a spot fit for training, but I was running so fast, I'm not sure if it is…" Elyssa replied, placing a finger on her chin as she thought.

"Let's try that, then,"

"This way,"

Elyssa walked back on the path she came from, Amber following behind. After a few minutes, they found an open space. Elyssa stood on one end and Amber on another, the twins now faced each other.

Elyssa and Amber both took out their Pokémon's balls and released them.

"Squirtle, I want you!" Elyssa yelled, throwing the ball upwards.

"Pikachu, you're on!" Amber yelled, copying Elyssa.

Both Pokémon were released in a flash of white light and that light took on the form of both Pikachu and Squirtle.

"Alright, let's take it easy," Amber told Pikachu. "Elly fears thunder, so go easy. I don't want my only sister to have a heart attack."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded and faced Squirtle.

"Okay, Squirtle," Elyssa commanded. "It's our first battle, so no pressure. Just relax and show us what you can do!"  
>"Squirtle!" Squirtle agreed but never took his gaze off of Pikachu.<p>

"I'll be first since I was born before you!" Amber said. "Pikachu, use Tackle!"

Pikachu charged forward and aimed right for Squirtle.

"Squirtle, dodge and use Bubble Beam!" Elyssa ordered.

When Pikachu came close, Squirtle jumped and took a breath, but nothing came out except air when he blew. Pikachu stopped and looked at Squirtle as he landed on the ground with a thump. Squirtle hung his head in shame and Elyssa sighed.

"Can't do that either," Elyssa said, sitting. "That is one heck of a problem, isn't it?"

Squirtle said nothing and Pikachu ran over, trying to cheer him up by pulling funny faces. Amber still stood on the same spot, scratching her head in thought.

"Maybe he never learned how," Amber suggested, walking over to Elyssa.

"Each Pokémon can do at least one attack of its own element when they're born, Amy," Elyssa said. "Squirtle is a water type, so he should be able to use Water Gun or Bubble Beam."

"And yet he can't do either."

"Maybe I'm approaching this the wrong way. Maybe…something happened that caused Squirtle to lose that ability…if that is even possible…"

"Perhaps, or maybe he's just a little shy."

The twins turned their attention to their Pokémon, as if waiting for the solution to appear.

"Cindy should know." Amber said after a while.

"Amber! You're a genius!" Elyssa exclaimed, jumping up and hugging her sister. "Cindy would know since we got him from her!"

Amber was still trying to get over her shock, since they never hugged, as she watched Elyssa grab Squirtle and run back where they came from. Pikachu was tilting his head in curiosity before Amber picked him up and followed Elyssa.

As they reached the lab outside the forest, the spotted Cindy talking to a few scientists outside. They all nodded and returned inside as Cindy let out a sigh.

"Professor Cindy!" Elyssa called, catching her attention.

"Amber and Elyssa. What brings you two here?" Cindy asked, turning around.

Cindy frowned, however, when she spotted the Pokémon in their arms.

"I told you girls no exchanges…" Cindy said.

"We know, I just wanted to ask you something," Elyssa explained.

"Ask away,"

"Squirtle can't use any water attacks and I…"

Amber coughed.

"_Amber_ thought you might be able to tell me why,"

Cindy looked at Squirtle, who didn't look up and still looked depressed. She let out a heavy sigh before talking.

"Elyssa, Squirtle used to be part of a fire-fighting squad. A while back, there was a huge fire in a large building just outside the other edge of the forest. It didn't matter how hard they tried, Squirtle and the rest of the team couldn't extinguish the flames and the fire spread fast. If it wasn't for another squad coming to help, the fire would've spread to the forest and burned it to the ground. Squirtle's owner brought him here, telling me that he wasn't right for the job and left him here. Since then, Squirtle's been shy and a bit of a loner. He hasn't used any attack for quite a while because he fears being abandoned again… Since he's chosen not to use any attacks, he won't get taken and abandoned again…"

Squirtle hung his head lower at Cindy's last few words and Elyssa smiled.

"Is that all?" Elyssa asked, bringing Squirtle up to eye-level. "You're afraid of being left alone again?"

Squirtle nodded his head slightly and Elyssa's smile widened as she continued.

"Then relax. If I wanted to abandon you, I would've done it already. We're in this together, so I'll always be there for you."

Squirtle looked up at her, his eyes showing doubt. Elyssa just smiled and pulled him close.

"It doesn't matter what others think of you, but what you think of yourself. Do you think you're useless and can't do anything?"

Squirtle shook his head and Elyssa went on.

"Then what's the problem?"

Squirtle looked at her and Elyssa repeated herself.

"I'm not going to abandon you, Squirtle. They'll have to chain me and force me to eat broccoli."

Everyone laughed at that, including Squirtle and nodded.

Out of nowhere, a high scream rang through the air and the twins whipped around.

"Who do you think that was?" Amber asked.

"Maybe it was Jace, but we're not going to help since he didn't listen," Elyssa said and their Pokémon both agreed.

"Go help anyway," Cindy said before turning around and heading back inside.

Amber and Elyssa watched her leave before turning to each other.

"How long has it been?" Elyssa asked and Amber took out a watch from bag.

"Ten minutes," Amber replied.

"How do you know?"

"I've been keeping count in my head."

Elyssa swallowed hard before sighing.

"Let's just go help," was all she said before walking back to the forest.

_Yay! Another chapter finished! Now, to the order of business… I'm currently in search of OC's as Gym Leaders for this fic, so some help would be terribly appreciated. What I want is:_

_Name_

_Appearance (hair, clothes, eyes, everything…)_

_Age_

_A few personality traits_

_Pokémon type (you may NOT choose DRAGON, BUG OR NORMAL types, since they've already been taken…sorry)_

_Pokémon (3 at least, please. This is not required and I will choose for you if you don't really know which ones you would like.)_

_Also, NO RARE POKEMON! You can't pick Mew or Mewtwo._

_You may only choose from the first 151 Pokémon, but without Mew and Mewtwo, only from the first 149._

_This is first come, first serve. I only need five more Gym Leaders, but you are also welcome to give me the Elite Four and a Pokémon Master of the region if you wish… If there are too many of you, your character will be in the sequel, if there is one…_

_Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time when a new Team Rocket gets introduced!_


End file.
